


viii. dare

by icymapletree



Series: febuwhump/febufluff 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Febufluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: “How about we play truth or dare? That might spice things up a little bit,” Betty says.“We’ll play it, but only if you promise to never say ‘spice it up’ again.”“You can’t make me promise something like that, Ned. Stupid phrases are ingrained in my daily conversation.”Peter turns to whisper in Michelle’s ear. “They’re like an old married couple,” he says, to which she snickers.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: febuwhump/febufluff 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618837
Comments: 19
Kudos: 444





	viii. dare

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy what i am describing as an extended drabble lol

“Peter, it’s your turn. Fuck, marry, kill… Thor, Falcon, Captain America,” Betty says, ticking each option off with her fingers. Peter tilts his head, but his answer comes quickly. 

“Fuck Thor, marry Falcon. Sorry Cap.”

Flash whistles. Michelle looks at Peter and leans closer into his side. “Should I be worried?”

“Nah. I’m just decisive.”

“He’s had the biggest crush on Thor, since like for _ever_ ,” Ned adds.

“Ned!”

“What? It’s true.”

Peter rolls his eyes, but doesn’t protest. 

“You guys are too fast with this,” Betty pouts, “It’s no fun.”

“We all know what we want. It isn’t too hard to choose,” Jason smiles.

“Whatever.” She rolls her eyes. “How about we play truth or dare? That might spice things up a little bit.”

“We’ll play it, but only if you promise to never say ‘spice it up’ again.”

Betty rolls her eyes again and her posture slumps. “You can’t make me promise something like that, Ned. Stupid phrases are ingrained in my daily conversation.”

“Whatever you say.”

Peter turns to whisper in Michelle’s ear. “They’re like an old married couple,” he says, to which she snickers.

It’s Peter’s turn to host the annual decathlon sleepover - infamous for being somehow the tamest and most chaotic event at Midtown. The insanity still paled in comparison to when the theatre kids got together - but to be fair, all other clubs at the school aren’t even close to the intensity of the theatre program.

They start the game with Josh, who picks truth.

“Boring!” Betty fake yawns, but she gives him a question anyway. “What do you think about the person to your left?”

Josh looks beside himself, and sees a very nervous looking Flash. “He’s an asshole,” he nods, “a loveable asshole.”

“Wow,” Peter says, “that was almost a compliment.”

“You’re my favorite loveable asshole too, Josh.”

Josh glares at Flash, but then considers it, tilting his head back and forth. “That’s fair,” he decides, giving Flash a fistbump. 

“MJ, you’re next,” Betty announces.

Michelle unfurls her arm from around Peter and crosses her arms. “Dare,” she says, narrowing her eyes.

Yasmin purses her lips. “You should drink a raw egg.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Peter protests, “That’s easy. Health nuts do that all the time.”

“A dare is a dare, Parker,” MJ says, standing up from her spot on the carpet. “Where does May keep the eggs?”

“In the fridge? Where do _you_ keep the eggs, Michelle?”

“Nowhere,” she grumbles, moving around items in the fridge to find the egg carton. The rest of the kids are migrating to meet them as Peter grabs a glass from the cabinet. Michelle breaks the egg on the corner of the counter, and deposits it into the glass.

She shrugs, then downs it in one gulp. Michelle is met with silence, and everyone looks expectantly at Yasmin. “It wasn’t as funny as I thought it was going to be,” she says.

They all shuffle back to the living room.

“I think it’s Ned’s turn,” Peter says once they are settled in, nudging his friend in the side.

“How about it’s not my turn, I mean--”

Betty’s lip upturns. “Are you nervous, Ned?”

“I think he’s nervous,” Zach agrees, “Truth or dare?”

“...Truth.”

This time, Jason nudges Betty with his elbow, a smirk growing on his face. Betty and Ned blush, and Peter watches the whole ordeal with wide eyes.

“Dude,” Peter whispers, “You didn’t tell me--”

“Who in this room would you most like to kiss?”

Ned mumbles something incoherent.

“What was that, Ned?”

“Betty,” he says quietly.

An ‘ooh’ sounds through the team. 

Betty tilts her head. “Aw, you’re so sweet, Ned. I like you too,” she says, and Ned blushes again.

“I think Betty is next,” Zach interrupts. 

“Dare,” she says, predictably.

“I dare you to kiss Ned.”

Another chorus of ‘oohs’ sound, and Betty and Ned meet in the middle of the circle. It’s just a peck, but when Betty pulls away she says: “Babe?”

“Babe,” Ned nods.

“And Betty and Ned are back together,” Peter whispers in Michelle’s ear, “Predictable, yet I didn’t see it coming.”

“Not even with your sixth sense?”

“No, not even with my sixth sense.”

Betty and Ned have been on and off since Europe, but everyone in decathlon thought that they broke up for good. Turns out they were wrong, a lot of them think, as Betty is currently curling into Ned’s side as his arm reaches around her shoulders.

“I think Parker should go now,” Flash says, “he’s probably too much of a pussy to pick dare anyway.”

Michelle snorts. “I actually think that the truths have been worse.”

“Whatever, Jones.”

Peter wants to tell Flash to screw off by picking truth, he really does. But for some reason, his self-sacrificing personality chooses dare.

“You should give someone your phone and they get to choose someone for you to call on speaker,” Zach suggests.

And, Peter, like an idiot, says yes.

Thankfully, most of his ‘work contacts’ are on his other phone. Yet he can feel it, even without his Peter tingle, that Zach will find the one contact he doesn’t want him to find.

Michelle feels him tense, and she squeezes his shoulder. 

“Look here,” Zach says, showing the phone screen, “it says Tony Stark.”

Peter shrugs, and Zach dials the number. He’s no pussy, he reminds himself. It’s just Tony.

The phone rings, and Peter holds his breath, hoping that Tony doesn’t answer the phone with something stupid like a crappy Spider-Man pun.

“ _Underoos? It’s late, what do you need?_ ”

“Uh, nothing, Mr. Stark.”

Flash gasps. 

“ _You sure? You usually don’t call without a reason._ ”

“Just a late night game of truth or dare.”

“ _And one of the dares was ‘call Tony Stark?’_ ”

“Well, not exactly--”

“ _Am I on speaker phone? Is this that decathlon thing you were talking about? I told you that you could use my apartment if you wanted to--_ ”

“No, no, Mr. Stark. We’re alright. I appreciate it, but we’re alright.”

“ _You sure? I can stop by--_ ”

“Please _don’t_.” Peter cuts off Tony’s complaints by reaching forward and hanging up.

Flash looks up at Peter, eyes wide and jaw dropped. “Oh my god, that really was Iron Man, wasn’t it?”

Peter sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “Yes, Flash, that really was Iron Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)!


End file.
